


Keeper of the Sweatshirt

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney can't stand admitting she's wrong but when she finally does she learns Ryan already planned ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of the Sweatshirt

Whiney hated admitting she was wrong, especially when being warned before hand. So now, she was staring at her phone sitting on her bed in front of her, debating if she was going to call Ryan and ask him to ship her favorite sweatshirt to her. She sighed, laying back down, just staring at the ceiling fan spinning overhead.

“Just call him,” Kristie said, leaning against the door frame. 

“It’s not that simple,” Whitney said, rising up to her elbows to look at the woman, “he told me to take it; I told him I’d be fine without it.”

“Well, you were stupid,” Kristie shot back, earning a glare, “just call him. He’s most likely waiting for the call anyway.” 

“But…” her voice trailed off as a scowl of defeat crossed her face. Whitney sighed and grabbed her phone. 

“Hey,” Ryan answered and Whitney could hear the smile through his voice, “I wasn’t expecting you to call this early.”

“Trust me, neither was I,” Whitney joked and settled down into her bed to spend time talking with Ryan; she missed him a lot.

x-x-x

“Ok I’m sorry, I have to get this straight. So, you know Hilary Knight because you accidently ran into her while at the coffee shop one day, and then instead of geeking out because she’s a freaking hockey god, you geeked out over the fact she has a hedgehog?” Kristie asked Step who just shrugged. 

“Quinton is cute, and I follow her on Insta for him.”

“That’s sad,” Kristie laughed, looking over at Whitney’s bedroom door. It had been over an hour since she had started her call with Ryan. She hoped the woman had asked for her sweatshirt by now because it was getting a little ridiculous that she was a grown woman pouting this much over a piece of clothing, though Kristie couldn’t blame her really.

“Why don’t you just give her the damn thing?” Steph asked as she looked up at Kristie. 

“Ryan gave me explicit instructions not to do that till she asked him. Plus it’s cute he loves her this much.”

“That thing has been in your room for three weeks now.”

“So?”

“True,” Steph started flipping through the channels on the TV, bored, “why is it her favorite anyway?”

“It’s one of Ryan’s old shirts; she does this, like, every year.” 

“Aw, that’s kind of cute.”

“It is.” 

Whitney’s door opening grabbed their attention. They both watched as Whitney walked out, towards the kitchen, still on the phone with Ryan.

“Did you ask yet?” Steph shouted and Whitney glared at her.

“Shut up Hoodrat!” 

“Whit?” Ryan asked softly from the other line, “Ask what?” Whitney groaned.

“Well… remember how you told me to take that sweatshirt… and I said no…”

“I do.”

“Could you possibly send it up to me?”

“I would if I could….” Ryan admitted and Whitney’s eyebrows shot up.

“What did you do with my sweatshirt?” she accused and both Ryan and Kristie started laughing.

“Ask your roommate,” he said and Whitney quickly turned to face the two women. Kristie got up and walked to her room, grabbing the package. She handed it over to Whitney who looked confused.

“He sent it up here three weeks ago,” she explained before lowering her voice so Ryan wouldn’t overhear from the phone, “he’s a keeper Whit.” Whitney smiled and nodded before opening the box, tucked safely inside was the sweatshirt in question in a vacuum seal bag.

“I sealed it cause I know you like that it smells like me,” Ryan explained, Kristie and Steph ‘awwed’ from the couch. “I also packed some chocolate, and your other favorites.”

“How did I get so lucky?” 

“I honestly don’t know, cause you’re a stubborn butt sometimes.” Ryan joked as Whitney pulled the sweatshirt on. 

“I love you, Ryan.”

“And that’s our cue to leave!” Steph said, grabbing Kristie by the hand and tugging her out of the small apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I think I overloaded you guys on Whitney for the week but I was on a kick apparently. Also I've compiled a list of prompts I've gotten on ([Right here](http://jessi-08.tumblr.com/post/146925950871/ok-ive-gone-back-roughly-a-month-through-my) ) So take a look at it let me know if you have more or dont see one you sent in.


End file.
